Trials and heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera. He has is Father, mother and adopted older brother Tygra. Tygra had recently married Cheetara the cheetah cleric. Tygra was the youngest captain in the army and one of the best. Lion-o had feelings for a girl who helped at the palace medical house. An orphaned white lion noble lady named Liosia. Soon the two start a relationship. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera. He has is Father, mother and adopted older brother Tygra. Tygra had recently married Cheetara the cheetah cleric. Tygra was the youngest captain in the army and one of the best. Lion-o had feelings for a girl who helped at the palace medical house. An orphaned white lion noble lady named Liosia. Soon the two start a relationship. How far will it go? _

chapter 1

Lion-o sighed after seeing his brother coming back from his honeymoon with his new wife. Tygra was impressive, everyone in Thundera thought so too. Lion-o heard rumors that Tygra was the best choice for king. Even though Lion-o was the heir to the throne. Lion-o beat Tygra at many things now. Lion-o was a better swordsman, understood legends better, quickly helped with the rediscovery of technology, he helped those in need in Thundera, and he was much more. But most of the time he felt less than his best.

His mother could see that he was feeling low. "Claudius I think Lion-o is feeling low because right now things are going right for Tygra and there are rumors going around that Tygra will be made king instead of him and he shouldn't be your son." Leona said.

"Are you kidding me, just the other day I was bragging to the council and Jaga how Lion-o is a perfect combination of me and you, he's kind, understanding and generous like you, brave, just and strong like me. He does need to improve, but everyone in Thundera loves him, you know they say he has a heart of gold, I bet never heard that when goes out," Claudius said.

"True, but Lion-o must be feeling bad, he must be feeling like he doesn't belong, or very specail, I think we need to talk to him," Leona said.

"Good idea," Claudius said.

Claudius and Leona saw Lion-o in his room sitting on his bed petting his pet Snarf. "Hey son," Claudius said.

"Hi father, hi mother," Lion-o said.

"I think something is bothering you," Leona said.

"Something is, I just feel that all everyone prefers is Tygra, like just this morning I was talking to a noble lady who I thought was very nice, then she said: 'You are very handsome but your brother Tygra he's the greatest, you should be just like him, he is the best at everything while you are just number two, you should be second in line and Tygra should be king and if he wasn't married I would be his queen,' then she left after laughing at me, then I heard whispers I knew they were about Tygra and how specail he was and I am inferior. Do they realize that I am good at stuff too? I know Tygra is very talented I wish the accepted who I am and what talents I have." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o some people think Tygra may be better but remember Tygra was adopted when he was four and we haven't found his family. Tygra said if he could he would find the tiger clan that he was separated from and return home and he wants to help Cheetara find the cheetah clan which she was lost from," Leona said.

"But why did that noble lady have rub how great she thought Tygra was in my face?" Lion-o said.

"Well son some nobles are snobs even to the royal family," Claudius said.

"I'm glad she said she didn't want me," Lion-o said.

"Why cause she was rude to you?" Leona asked.

"That and I have feelings for another lioness my age," Lion-o said.

"Who?" Claudius asked.

"Liosia," Lion-o said.

"You mean the orphaned white lion noble lady who works at the palace's medical house?' Leona said.

"Yes, I had crush on her since we were kids," Lion-o said.

"Well she's very nice, since she is still of noble birth you can try to court her," Claudius said. "But keep in mind once and if she agrees to be your bride she can't be a medic anymore, she will lose her old livelihood to be a princess and future queen. I hope you understand that," he said.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Well then tomorrow, you can start courting her." Claudius said.

"Okay, I will do my best," Lion-o said.

"That's the spirit," Claudius said.

"I'm glad you cheered up sweetie," Leona said.

"How do I court Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Just be yourself, and do what you think might interest her," Claudius said.

"You must think what she might like and what she does like and do that, just trust your heart," Leona said.

"I will, and I must remember that," Lion-o said.

"Good, now it's time for bed son, good luck tomorrow," Claudius said.

"Thanks father, thanks mother, good night," Lion-o said.

"Good night son," Claudius said.

"Good night sweetie," Leona said.

Then Lion-o went to bed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o went out to meet Liosia. He went up to talk her. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said. "It's been a while since I talked to you," she said.

"Yes it has been a long time," Lion-o said.

"So how have you been?" Liosia asked.

"Fine just fine," Lion-o said. "So Liosia would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Great let's go," Lion-o said and lead her out of the garden.

They saw many things in Thundera's square. "Hello Prince Lion-o who is this?' a shop manager asked.

"This is Liosia," Lion-o said.

"She's very lovely would you like to get her a lovely necklace?' he asked Lion-o.

"Not now, we just decided to go for a walk," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia had enjoyed their walk. "I had a wonderful time Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I'm glad would you like to go mount riding with me sometime?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds great, how about day after tomorrow?" Liosia asked.

"Sounds good to me," Lion-o said.

"Sounds good to me too," Liosia said.

Later that night Lion-o left flowers at Liosia's window with a note. Liosia saw the flowers and they were beautiful and saw the note. "I really like you, and I hope you like me, I can't wait to see you again, love Lion-o." Liosia said. "Oh Lion-o is sweet!" she said.

A couple of days later Lion-o and Liosia were getting ready to go mount riding. "I got your flowers and note Lion-o, they were very lovely," Liosia said.

"You really like them?' Lion-o asked.

"I sure do," Liosia said. "If I didn't know any better I say you were starting court me," she said.

"Well I am trying," Lion-o said nervously.

"Well I like it, and I like you, and I hope the courting continues and I hope you are prepared for the courting the comes from me as well," Liosia said.

"I thought you didn't like me much," Lion-o said.

"I do like you a lot Lion-o," Liosia said as she was about climb up on the mount. "I remember when we first met you gave me a lucky charm and I kept it ever since," she said. "I saw you leave on occasion and see you go to town. I keep thinking I should join you, but I was too shy," she said.

"Well then let's allow the courting to continue." Lion-o said.

"Yes my dear let's allow it to continue," Liosia said.

On regular basis Lion-o and Liosia would spend time together. Lion-o would leave flowers, notes and pictures.

Liosia would leave pictures for Lion-o and she would write notes back too.

Things seemed to be going well for Lion-o.

Soon other Lion noble ladies Lion-o's age noticed and saw that Lion-o was courting Liosia and wanted to be the one to be courted by him. So they decided to get up close and push Liosia out of the picture.

"Hello Lion-o," one of them said. "I am Valtina," she said.

"Oh hi," Lion-o said.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

"No thanks I am suppose to meet Liosia in the market today," Lion-o said.

"Why be with her when you can be with me, the wonderful heiress to the blonde mane family," Valtina said.

"No thanks I rather be with Liosia right now I promised," Lion-o said and left.

Valtina growled and followed and saw Lion-o holding hands with Valtina. Then when Lion-o was looking at something Valtina decided to tell Liosia off. "Listen Liosia I am much better for Lion-o then you so back off, I have the right to be Thundera's new queen," Valtina said.

"Look Valtina I have the same right as you, and Lion-o has decided to court me now leave," Liosia said.

"Everything alright over here Liosia?" Lion-o asked coming over.

"Yes Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Lion-o how about you spend some time with real lioness sometime and leave her behind," Valtina said.

"No thanks Valtina I am not interested." Lion-o said. Then he left with Liosia.

He decided to talk to his parents about. "Suddenly other Lion noble ladies are coming out and flirting with me and criticizing Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Well they are noticing you are courting her and might make her your wife, and they just like most ladies when they see an attractive prince they see a chance to be seen and chance to get everything they want in life if they marry him, so they want to make you love them and not Liosia," Claudius said.

"Your father is right so let your heart lead you to the right choice," Leona said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia still saw each other on a regular basis. They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like. "Liosia there is going to be a harvest festival next week, do you want to go with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too!" Liosia said. "So the answer is yes," she said.

Liosia's friends and coworkers at the medical house her the good news.

"That is great news," Tanali her best friend said.

"That is good news," Kali said. Kali was Jaga's wife the mother Jagron a cleric.

"Hey mom hey guys what is going on?" Jagron asked coming in.

"Lion-o and I are going to the harvest festival together," Liosia said.

"That's great!" Jagron said laughing. "Oh there you are Tanali I forgot to ask you, would you like to go to the festival with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," Tanali said.

The harvest festival had begun and everyone was enjoying it. Lion-o and Liosia were too. "Liosia," Lion-o said taking her hand. "I know it's been only seven months but will you marry me and be princess of Thundera?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o told his parents and Tygra that Liosia had accepted his proposal.

"People of Thundera my son Lion-o just told me the most wonderful news, his love Liosia of the white lion clan has accepted his proposal to marry him. They have been in love for some time and now they are ready to be wed. We will hold the wedding two months from now," Claudius said.

All of Thundera cheered.

The royal family was soon relaxing and talking and seeing what there is to see. Valtina came up and looked at Lion-o. "Why did you chose her and not me? I was the first one you use to take walks with," Tanali said.

"Tanali you broke my heart, and I thought you were seeing another noble lion," Lion-o said.

"I was and he's been missing for over a month," Valtina said.

"Valtina!" she heard.

"Calon?" she asked turning around and saw him. The she ran to him and they hugged and kissed.

Jaga gave Calon some water. "I'm sorry I worried you and the soldiers, I was out on a solo scouting mission in a mountain area, I fell off a cliff and and some kind snow leopards nursed me back to health and I finally made it back," Calon said.

"Well this great now we have more to celebrate," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosia went out and found two orphaned kittens being harassed by a criminal. "Hey leave those kittens alone," Lion-o said.

"The prince I better get out of here!" the cat said and ran off.

"You poor things," Lion-o said.

So Lion-o and Liosia took them to the palace where they got a bath and some food.

"Welcome to the family Wilykat and Wilykit," Claudius said after talking to Leona.

Thundera now had a two new additions to the royal family.

It was late at night when suddenly there was some noise and an injured Panthro came in with a female panther who was very pregnant and a tired dog.

"What happened?" Claudius asked.

"Grune and I's search for the book of omens didn't go well, what we found was Mum-Ra and two stupid animals a wanted monkey and jackal freed him. They were following us." Panthro said.

"Where's Grune?' Claudius asked.

"I'm right here," the female panther said and explained about her curse and how Panthro broke it. The how the two of them got married and now were expecting a baby and about their friend Dobo and how he saved their lives.

"Mum-Ra was control these animals they were like hypnotized," Panthro said.

"We must gather the animals together our every animal kingdom will fall," Lion-o said.

"Then we must take action," Claudius said.

"Lion-o you go talk to the animal leaders so we can unite the armies against Mum-ra, Panthro and Dobo go with him," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Panthro said.

"We will go in the morning," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o went from kingdom to kingdom get the leaders together all of them heard about what was happening and decided to help. On the way back Lion-o, Panthro and Dobo were ambushed by bandits. "Prince Lion-o look out!" Dobo said knocking away the bandit that tried to kill Lion-o.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. "Hey you're hurt," he said.

"I have had worse injuries than this," Dobo said.

"Fine or not you are getting fixed up hero," Panthro said.

Once back in Thundera many cats were training. Claudius and Leona heard that Dobo rescued Lion-o and Claudius made him one of the soldiers in his army and invited other dogs in Thundera to join if they wanted to.

Lion-o and Tygra were training too. It was intense.

Many animals went to the battle field. Some battles lasted days on end. While others were over in the blink of an eye. Now that there was lots of technology and all animals were accepting it during the battle it was making the fighting more intense.

The Thunderian palace became a place for refugees.

While Panthro was away Panella gave birth to a baby girl who she named Panthea. "Send a message to general Panthro on the battle field let him know he is now a father," the queen said handing the cat the message.

A few days later the cat came riding in and there were lots of wounded. "I have a message for general Panthro," he said.

"I'm general Panthro,' Panthro said.

"Here you go sir," the cat said.

Panthro read the message. "What does it say?" Claudius asked.

"Panella had the baby, I have a daughter," Panthro said.

"That's great news," Claudius said.

The war continued.

Claudius got injured in a fight and was in danger and Lion-o saved him. While he was recovering Lion-o decided it was time for him to lead the final push of the battle. Lion-o took the sword of omens and his army of all the animals was ready to face Mum-Ra.

Lion-o focused. "Everyone I feel all of your strength, I feel it in the stones in power if the sword, I feel it in your courage, I feel it in the sword and I know I can do it and when I believe in myself and you!" Lion-o said. He channeled all the power through the sword omens and the gauntlet of omens that became the armor of omens. There was great surge of power coming from them.

Lion-o was feeling pain from the hot crackling energy in his arms and legs. Then it disintegrated Mum-Ra into nothing and all the hypnotized animals were freed. The armor was once again a gauntlet and Lion-o collapsed injured and exhausted.

Once back in Thundera everyone had chance to celebrate.

"Now we can truly relax." Tygra said.

Lion-o's hands all the up to his forearms were bandaged from the injuries from the energy the sword and armor gave off.

"Lion-o unlocked more power from the swords than ever known," Jaga said.

"Yes and I am proud of him, I now know he is ready to be king," Claudius said.

"Father I have an idea to make a city in that large area of fertile land that has never been claimed by any animal and I decided to make a city of unity and make it for all animals," Lion-o said.

"That is a wonderful idea son," Claudius said.

All the animal leaders had to agree.

"Then it is settle we will make this city of unity," Claudius said. "All of animals together," he said.

"Hooray!" Everyone said.

To be continued.


End file.
